1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby's accessories, and particularly to a stroller equipped with a car seat fastening arrangement, wherein a car seat is adapted to be securely mounted on the stroller. Therefore, the parents do not have to move the baby or young child back and forth from the car seat to the stroller and thus individually carry the car seat and the stroller at the same time.
2. Description of Related Arts
When babies grow up, their parents must purchase thousands of baby's accessories, such as childbed or playpen. Among of all the baby's accessories, a stroller and a car seat become the two necessities to every family having a young child or baby. According to rules and regulations, the car seat must be employed in every vehicle for transporting the baby or young child. Besides, the stroller is considered as a conveniences tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as foot traveling and shopping. Therefore, the stroller and the car seat play the main role for the parents to carry their babies.
However, it is a hassle for the parent to move the baby back and forth from the car seat to the stroller. Especially when the baby falls asleep, the parent may merely wake him or her up while moving him or her from/to the car seat to/from the stroller. Once the baby wakes up, the parent may take longer time to soothe him or her back to sleep. So, most parents may merely take the baby with the car seat from the vehicle in order to carry the baby everywhere. It is unreasonable for the parent to carry the car seat as a bassinet at one hand while another hand to control the stroller. Therefore, the parent may put the car seat on the stroller so as to carry the car seat and the stroller at the same time. However, the car seat may easily flip over from the stroller and cause an unwanted injury to the soft and weak baby.
Moreover, when the parent has more than on baby, they may immediately purchase one more stroller, but it is impossible for a single parent to handle two strollers at the same time. Even an improved stroller comprising two regular seats can solve the above problem, such stroller must have a relatively large size in order to fit the two regular seats constructed therewith. The problem is that the parents may merely have difficulty to handle both the car seat and the stroller at the same time.